


Dog Days Are Over

by eminahinata



Series: Dog Days Are Over [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y mientras se alejaba, el letrero que limitaba a Beacon Hills siendo dejado atrás, creyó escuchar un aullido rompiendo el espacio y la tranquilidad de esa noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues bien, al fin comencé ésta historia que no me ha dejado en paz por un largo rato. Sí, sí. Pero no lo pude evitar. La tentación me ha ganado. Y me encanta Stiles y la angustia y éste tipo de historias. Por lo que sí, bueno, aquí estamos. Planeo hacer una serie y esperar que lo reciban bien. El título de la historia es una de las canciones de Florence & The Machine. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Esto era algo que había estado pensando por un largo rato. Más o menos desde que entró a su último año de preparatoria. Y algo que había discutido con su padre y nadie más.

Irse.

Irse muy lejos de Beacon Hills. Dejar atrás todo y no voltear. _No recordar._

Porque los recuerdos eran algo tan dolorosos, algo que se clavaba en su pecho como clavos ardientes y que atravesaban todo, haciendo sangrar y _herir, herir, herir_.

Porque todo el dolor que sentía, todas las mentiras, todos los sacrificios, se fueron quedando ahí, en la oscuridad, envolviéndolo y no dejando que pudiera salir. Salir de ese círculo desde que todo se había asentado y dejado ser, desde que la manada se había vuelto una verdadera manada y no un grupo de adolescentes inadaptados y un hombre melancólico que se juntaban a pasar el rato, porque no querían estar solos y ser parte de algo. Algo grande e importante.

Porque el problema había sido que él había quedado atrás, cada vez más seguido siendo olvidado o dado por sentado. No pertenecer. Aun cuando había sido gracias a él (de forma indirecta como directa) que todo había caído en su lugar.

Y los había odiado tanto.

Odiado por dejarlo atrás, por no tomarlo en cuenta, por sólo ser para ellos el alivio cómico, el que hacia la tarea por ellos ya que no tenían tiempo para ello. Pero luego ese odio, que había durado tan sólo un minuto y veintinueve segundos, desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y dejo una sensación de vacío que lo ahogaba, le impedía respirar. Y luego dolor y más dolor. Poco a poco había perdido a las personas que amaba, así como lo había hecho con su madre, y esa realización lo dejaba jadeante y sollozando.

Era como un ataque de pánico, pero mucho peor, pensaba.

Porque en algún momento había aceptado que estaba bien amarlos y que el sentimiento no fuera regresado. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Así que vio crecer a Scott, superar todo y volverse un hombre fuerte y valiente. Vio a Erica y Boyd perdonar y trabajar sus propios caminos a la felicidad. Vio a Isaac sentarse y perdonar su pasado, pasar esa página y empezar una nueva. Vio a Lydia y Jackson cada vez más cerca, amarse y aprender del otro, aceptar las fallas y ser mejores personas. Vio a Peter perdonar y ser perdonado, volverse en un ejemplo y un apoyo para la manada. Vio a Derek volverse un mejor alfa y sonreír y ser feliz por las cosas pequeñas, _perdonar_ su propio pasado.

Entonces fue cuando ellos se volvieron en algo grande y hermoso. Algo bueno e irrompible.

Ellos se volvieron una manada.

Pasaron los meses y él dejó que así fuera. Las reuniones se fueron haciendo para él cada vez más escasas y tan sólo cuando era necesario para resolver dudas, él asistía y ayudaba. Porque era bueno en eso y él estaba dispuesto a recolectar esas migajas, no importándole lo patético que pudiera ser.

Acepto su nueva vida y lo dejo ser.

Y luego una oportunidad había llegado disfrazada con una carta de aceptación para Oxford. Lo cual, si, era un disfraz. Una fachada de algo más grande. _UNIT. Torchwood. Londres._ Eso más grande de lo cual había escuchado tanto hablar de su madre y que su padre conocía y _sabía_.

Algo que sentí estaba destinado para él. Y ahora que se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, dando hacía la cama y la ventana, con sus maletas en la parte superior de la cama arreglada y la habitación ordenada y limpia, se dio cuenta que realmente estaba sucediendo. Que en pocos minutos vendría un auto a recogerlo, para llevarlo al aeropuerto y empezar su nueva vida en Londres. Estudiar en una universidad reconocida a nivel mundial y a la vez trabajar para Torchwood, ser parte de algo grande.

La última lágrima cayó y con un largo suspiro decidió que era el momento de colocarse en pie y salir de allí, dejar su vida, y no arrepentirse, no mirar atrás.

Tomando las maletas y, con una última mirada a toda la habitación, deteniéndose un momento en la imagen que descansaba boca abajo en su escritorio casi vacío, cerró la puerta y se encamino hasta donde su padre lo esperaba, una expresión solemne en su rostro. Una expresión de orgullo y cariño que calentaba su corazón.

El auto ya lo esperaba y con un último abrazo, camino esa noche hasta la puerta abierta y se adentró en el interior, un hombre en uniforme y con una expresión que denotaba una vida de lucha y sabiduría, lo recibió.

Y mientras se alejaba, el letrero que limitaba a Beacon Hills siendo dejado atrás, creyó escuchar un aullido rompiendo el espacio y la tranquilidad de esa noche.


End file.
